Storms
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: Misaki has always been afraid of thunderstorms ever since that fateful night that he lost his parents, but what happens when Usagi is away from home and there's a storm in the air?


Today just wasn't Misaki Takahashi's day.

First, he had been pelted into the head with a multiple of things by that Demon Kamijo, and then he returned home to deal with a many of papers to do, and to top that off!

The power in the house had been off for a while, and the sun was no where to be seen. It was very dark within the apartment, and Misaki could only just sigh, and pretend he was somewhere else.

And for that matter, Usagi-san had been dragged off by Aikawa and Isaka... and he was left alone. After grudgingly forcing himself to endure these annoyances, Misaki was glad to fall back into the bed. As much as Misaki didn't want to be alone tonight... he just.. dealt with it.

Something really felt off about tonight, and as if on cue only a few minutes after Misaki had finally calmed himself down from the pang in his chest that was unnerving.

Misaki could hear the crackle in the air, and just by the sound of it, it would have made him stop right dead in straights if he were standing.

There was a thunderstorm?! Misaki hadn't remember anything being said about a storm in the news or anything of the sort.. oh God.

He could feel his heart starting to thump out his chest at the constant boom that filled the air. That sound... that same sound that always haunts his mind and nightmares.

As the thunder grew louder in the air, Misaki curled up further into the sheets of his bed. "Mom... Dad..." He whimpered. He sounded so pathetic, didn't he? He felt the tears growing more and more powerful. He was just going to have to ride this one out.

This was how Misaki was every time there was a thunderstorm, and he couldn't stop that. It was just the same as the day that his parents died, the rain was pouring down and he had told them to hurry home because he couldn't wait anymore to see them both.

Even though Takahiro had told him that it wasn't his fault they were dead, Misaki still felt the blame. Deep inside of his head, he would always feel that their death was truly his fault, and that alone was true. The fact that Usagi-san was out in this weather made him sick to his stomach, what if.. what if Usagi-san was rushing home now? What if...

Oh how how he ever wanted to cry out, "Usagi-san...!"

He knew that Usagi-san was a phone call away, and he was so scared of calling the author, believing truly that if he did Usagi-san would be dead. He also knew if he did call and Akihiko was still busy, he would be a burden upon Usagi-san... just like when he was younger and clung tight to Takahiro on nights like this.

That had to burdened him.. and it would do the same to Usagi-san, correct?

That was one thing Misaki didn't want to do. _ever._

But what Misaki hadn't noticed was that a certain silver haired author had snaked his way into the room. "Misaki.." A voice rang out in the air. Misaki whimpered in response. He was almost certain that he was starting to imagine Usagi-san's voice, his mind was just teasing him with an illusion. But when the voice persisted, Misaki felt his body tense even more.

"Misaki..."

Oh good God, Usagi-san must have come home, if he heard him whimpering, it would bother him from getting the rest he duly so needed.

Misaki felt weight on the mattress next to him, and his arms envelop him. Normally Misaki would've whined and groaned in protest, but at the moment he just caved in and clutched tight to Usagi-san's shirt.

"I love you, Misaki.."

"Us... Usa...gi... Usagi-san.." Misaki buried his face into the author's chest, trying to ignore the sounds of constant thunder booms that screamed out in the air.

Akihiko was surprised to find that his young lover had been scared out of his wits, and he held the boy as close as he could manage and then some more. He thought back about what Takahiro had said, the night his and Misaki's parents had passed.

Oh the boy was still stubborn and deeply traumatized these thoughts just stuck like glue.

Misaki was still trembling in the author's grasps. "Usa-.. Usagi-san, I th-.. thought you.. yo-.. you we-.. were.."

"Misaki, I'm here.. don't worry... I'm not leaving you, I promise." He murmured. He wanted nothing more then to calm his lover, and soothe him back to his normally cute state. "I love you, Misaki.."

Misaki soon began to relax in Usagi-san's arms and he was brought to sleep from sheer exhaustion and by the calm rhythm of Akihiko's heartbeat.


End file.
